staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5430 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5430); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5431 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5431); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Siedem stron świata - odc. 5/7 Fermata - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:00 Domisie - Świeże powietrze; program dla dzieci 09:25 Pocoyo - Cyrkowe sztuczki, odc. 38 (JUGGLING BALLS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek biegnie na skróty, odc. 94 (Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:50 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 10 Duma; program dla dzieci 10:05 Małgosia i buciki - Różowy flaming odc. 27 (Franny's Feet / Pink flamingo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Małe cuda, odc. 17 (Small Miracles); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2085 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2201; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5432 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5432); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5433 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5433); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2086 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2202; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Chmura, odc. 16 (The Cloud); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:10 Pogod 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:15 Wiesz co dobre - Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Romans z całkiem obcym mężczyzną (Love With a Perfect Stranger); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 10 (The Cleaner - ep. Rebecca); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 8/8 - Temida; serial kryminalny TVP 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 223 (MASH (s. X, ep. G01 Give' em Hell, Hawkeye)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 17; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.168 - Cena etatu; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Izabela Zwierzyńska 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Gilotyna - odc. 73; teleturniej 12:15 Wino, kabaret i śpiew; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:25 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 23/65 Camille (Moonlighting ep. Camille); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 585 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 20 "Ślad na fotografii" s. II - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 98; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (44) 19:00 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 11/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 11 Ghost Bride); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (9); program rozrywkowy 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 586 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 122 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 12: Remorse) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 10 "Łagodna" - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 17 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 5 Caregiver); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 00:35 Kocham kino na bis - Lśnienie (Shining); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 02:40 Wieczór artystyczny Zadymiło... aż miło... (Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa 2011); reportaż 03:05 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 8/8 - Smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP 04:00 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 16/24 - Wieża śmierci (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 04:30 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 17/24 - Sprawa Smithe'a i Smythe'a (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Postaw na swoim 17:15 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 17:45 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 18:15 Podaj cegłę 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 19:05 Uniwersytet przedszkole 19:10 Pogotowie reporterskie ŁWD 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 19:30 Trubadurzy zawsze razem - 45-lecie zespołu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Imigranci do domu (Migrants go home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Howard Bradburn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Woda życia niesie śmierć; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:26 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:59 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:09 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (9) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (25, 26) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (9) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (322) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (47) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (293) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (294) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (43) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (170) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (66) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (48) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (295) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (167) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (44) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (72) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (37) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (24) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (11) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Transameryka - komediodramat, USA 2005 02.10 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (86) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (5, 6) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (3) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (87) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Suma wszystkich strachów - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2002 00.00 Bez śladu 6 (8) - serial kryminalny 00.55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.20 Mentalista (22) - serial kryminalny 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 3 - odc. 10, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 174, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 152, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 150, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 171, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 56 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 151, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 172, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 18, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 153, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 52 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 23, USA 2006 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 24, USA 2006 1:30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:55 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 5.25 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 6.15 Kuchenne rewolucje 7.15 Majka - serial 8.15 112 - na każde wezwanie - serial 9.20 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10.20 Agenci NCIS - serial 11.20 Mango - Telezakupy 12.55 Apetyt na kasę 13.55 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 15.55 Majka - serial 17.00 Ostry dyżur V - serial 18.00 Agenci NCIS - serial 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 20.00 Fascynacja - film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 2004 22.10 Odwróceni - serial 23.10 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror, USA 1989 1.15 Arkana Magii 3.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 5 Wyspa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 1 - Nie pytaj mnie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Sztuka mięsa w sosie chrzanowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 358; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Hity Virgin; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 164* Trochę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 SANTO SUBITO - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Nikt tylko ty; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (29); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Prosty sposób; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (10); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Zielona miłość - odc. 1/3* - Bursztyn; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Jan Himilsbach, Mirosław Konarowski, Joanna Pacuła, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Pieczyński, Hanna Bieluszko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Operacja Życie - 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Prosty sposób; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Niewdzięczność; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Helena Kowalczykowa, Emilia Ziółkowska, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 358; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Szczur; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Toya 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Toya Net 11:50 Sport, sport, sport 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Punkt widzenia 12:15 To jest kino 12:35 Stylizacje 12:45 Telewizja na warsztacie 12:55 Migawka 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Toya lajf 13:15 Z archiwum kina 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Nasze sprawy 14:15 Toya Net 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Mix filmowy 15:15 Kotłownia 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Migawka 16:10 Łódzka opinia publiczna 16:15 Raport 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:40 Przed ligą 16:50 Świat oczami dziecka 16:55 Sekretna Łódź 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 Prosto z miasta 18:00 Cztery łapy 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 18:20 Zwiastuny, zapowiedzi 18:25 Adres Piotrkowska 18:30 Teraz panie 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 19:20 Przed ligą 19:30 Sport flesz 19:35 To jest kino 19:55 Z archiwum kina 20:05 Świat oczami dziecka 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Prosto z miasta 21:00 Nasze sprawy 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 21:20 Żyj świadomie 22:00 Prosto z nieba 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 22:20 Nasze sprawy 22:30 Sport flesz 22:40 Sekretna Łódź 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Teraz panie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2011 roku